Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (1 + (2 - 9 \times 5)) \times 6 $
$ = (1 + (2 - 45)) \times 6 $ $ = (1 + (-43)) \times 6 $ $ = (1 - 43) \times 6 $ $ = (-42) \times 6 $ $ = -42 \times 6 $ $ = -252 $